Santoryu/Team Combinations
Team Combinations These are techniques that combine power with any Santoryu-related techniques. * 巻き ムチ シュート|Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epōru Muchi Maki Shūto|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Dragon Shoulder Whip Twister Shoot"}}: A combo attack of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Alabasta. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsu Maki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. This is called Gum-Gum Dragon Epaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Epaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub. * パワーシュート|Arume do Rēru Pawā Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Power Shoot"}}: A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". In the Viz Manga, this is called Armée De L'air Assault. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Armée de L'air Power Shoot, therefore sticking to its original name. * |Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pondo Kyanon|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon"}}: A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time to smash the Aqua Laguna. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. It's also worth noting, that when they did this attack, Zoro said "Cannon" in English, which is different than how he usually calls the attack, in which he says "Ho" which means both Cannon and Phoenix. This is called Gum-Gum 300 Caliber Cannon in the FUNimation dub. * ・ |Roku Oku Beri Jakkupotto}}: A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. Here, Zoro is seen using an Oni Giri in conjunction with the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies. * : Teamed up with Franky, Zoro uses his swords to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oars. * 六百 |Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diaburu Mūton Jetto Roppyaku Pondo Kyanon|literally meaning "Three-Sword Style Rubber Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon"}}: A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Ho, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the Viz Manga this is called Three-Sword Style Gum Gum Diable Mouton Jet Six Hundred Pound Phoenix Cannon. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix and in the FUNimation dub, this is called Three Sword Style Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix Cannon. References Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Fighting Styles Subpages